Under the sea
by La Haru
Summary: ¿Acaso existe algún límite para el amor? Movido por la curiosidad y un extraño sentimiento, Eren decide abandonar todo para ir tras su sueño, sin saber que asi marcaria su destino para siempre. Riren.


_**Contiene fragmentos del cuento "La sirenita" de Hans Cristian Andersen**_

_**Los personajes son del manga de Hajime Isayama "Shingeki no Kyojin"**_

_**Pareja: Riren (Levi y Eren)**_

_**Advertencia: Ooc nivel Disney (?)**_

_**Créditos: a Hans Cristian Andersen, por el cuento (y por inspirarme en esta historia (? :v), a Hajime Isayama, por el manga de SNK (porque sin él no sería feliz (?) ;w;) y a mi santa madre por tenerme (y no saber nada de mi vida secreta como Fujoshi :v)**_

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

"_En alta mar el agua es azul como los pétalos de la más hermosa centaura, y clara como el cristal más puro… En el punto de mayor profundidad se alza el palacio del rey del mar; las paredes son de coral, y las largas ventanas puntiagudas, del ámbar más transparente; y el tejado está hecho de conchas, que se abren y cierran según la corriente del agua. Cada una de estas conchas encierra perlas brillantísimas, la menor de las cuales honraría la corona de una reina."_

_La sirenita- Hans Cristian Andersen_

...

Los rayos del sol atravesaban esa vasta capa de agua, iluminando cada rincón, resplandeciendo cada perla que adornaba las anchas paredes de aquel castillo. La mayoría de los sirvientes ya estaban despiertos y trabajando en sus quehaceres desde temprano, pues este era el día más importante para su reino y todo debía estar reluciente y perfecto.

El reino de Nereida era uno de los 5 reinos que gobernaban las aguas de la tierra, el más grande a decir verdad_. _En él se hallaban gran variedad de criaturas marinas, desde pequeños peces hasta majestuosas ballenas, así mismo todo tipo de plantas, algas y corales, de distintas formas y colores, adornaban y le daban vida a aquel espléndido paraíso acuático.

El reino, como el mismo nombre de aquel mar, era bastante tranquilo y pacífico. Desde que el sol salía hasta que este se ocultaba se podía nadar tranquilamente, en definitiva, la vida allí era buena; claro está, sino vivías cerca de los volcanes o de la frontera ártica, eso ya era cosa diferente.

Totalmente alejado de la superficie terrestre, estaba la capital del reino, y en medio de esta, el majestuoso palacio real se alzaba, tan grande era que parecía sobrepasar el límite del océano mismo y alcanzar las estrellas, la luna y el sol. Y allí rodeado de una inmensa barrera de coral, vivía la familia real, o dicho de otra forma, el rey y su único hijo.

Pero no por ser un buen lugar tiene que ser el adecuado para todos. Así es, el joven príncipe no era feliz viviendo allí. No era porque en su hogar faltase algo, o tal vez por comer siempre las mismas algas en el desayuno, o por las molestas escamas que le incomodaban al dormir. No, él simplemente no le hallaba sentido a la vida tan monótona y aburrida de una sirena.

Aunque debía reconocer que en parte era feliz siendo una, pues podía disfrutar el nadar por todo el inmenso mar, no como los peces que nadaban sin ningún sentido y sin ninguna emoción. Pero él anhelaba algo más, algo que se encontraba fuera de su alcance. Él ansiaba conocer la superficie.

Sin embargo aquello era prácticamente imposible, pues su soberano padre había prohibido cualquier acercamiento con lo que se hallaba fuera del mar. Según él, porque esto era peligroso para los de su raza y él, en su deber como Rey, debía proteger a todos sus súbditos.

"_Puras patrañas"_ pensó el joven príncipe al recordar el sermón que su padre le dio, cuando lo descubrió nadando cerca de la superficie. Él quería poder ver las estrellas más de cerca y por esto había nadado hasta allí, pero a su padre esto no le pareció una excusa válida. Él era un príncipe y no debía estar soñando con estrellas y mucho menos con la superficie, él debía tener la cola anclada al fondo del mar.

Aun así el joven príncipe se rehusó a abandonar la idea de conocer la superficie, tanto así que dejo de comer, sonreír y hasta de hablar con su propio padre, y este, preocupado por su hijo, cumplió su capricho, pero con ciertas condiciones que el príncipe no pudo objetar.

"_No deberás nadar cerca de la costa. Siempre deberás ir acompañado. Estarás hasta que el sol se ponga, luego deberás regresar a casa con tu familia. Cuidarás no ser visto y lo más importante no tendrás contacto con nada de la superficie. Sé que eres testarudo e imprudente pero prométeme que no me desobedecerás. Esto es solo por tu bien." _El joven príncipe suspiró al recordar todas las condiciones que le fueran impuestas, condiciones que no cumplió a cabalidad. Pues amaba ver las estrellas centelleando en lo más alto del cielo, no siempre subía acompañado, la arena de la costa era increíble y su colección de tesoros crecía cada vez más, junto a su deseo por conocer todo sobre el mundo de la superficie y más aun de sus misteriosos habitantes.

Nunca antes había visto a un ser tan distinto pero tan familiar a él. Al igual que alguien de su especie tenían una cabeza, dos ojos, una nariz, una boca y un par de brazos; pero no tenían cola ni escamas. En cambio tenían un par de extremidades parecidas a las superiores aunque de cierta forma diferente, luego supo que se llamaban "_piernas" _y que con ellas se movilizaban. En ese instante deseo tener un par de esas para poder caminar por la arena blanca e ir más allá, entrar a esos muros de piedra y disfrutar de lo que siempre había soñado conocer.

Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos deseos imposibles de realizar y retorno al mar. Ya pronto se ocultaría el sol y debía volver a su hogar. Su padre hablaría con él de algo que había evitado por varias semanas y de lo que ahora no se podía escapar: Su nombramiento como heredero al trono.

Él no deseaba ese título, sabía que si lo aceptaba se condenaría a vivir en el palacio y su sueño se acabaría hundiendo en las inmensas profundidades del mar. Pero su padre llevaba días insistiendo en el tema y por desgracia él era el único al trono. Deseo tanto haber tenido un hermano, pero su madre ya no se encontraba junto a él y era prácticamente imposible que su padre tuviera otra esposa con quien tenerlo. Si no lo había hecho durante los 17 años que llevaba de vida, ya no tenía más opción que resignarse y aceptar su cruel destino.

De esa conversación ya había pasado una semana y el día tan anhelado para todos, menos para él, había llegado. Ignorando cualquier reclamo de su amigo, quien lo acompañaba a regañadientes, se aventuró a nadar una última vez a la superficie. Sin saber que esto marcaría su destino para siempre.

* * *

_Hola :D_

_Bueno este un intento de Fic que publico y es Riren versión "La sirenita" de Hans Cristian Andersen (más que todo serán los fragmentos que pondré al comienzo del capítulo, pero no acabará igual (?) o algo así :v) y una pequeña parte de mi retorcida imaginación…_

_Emmm…. espero que les guste el fic y mi forma de narrar que aún es muy noob :'D Perdonen los errores que pueda tener el fic (aunque lo revise 4512561 veces antes de publicarlo pero siempre se me puede pasar algo) y también perdonen el Ooc (aunque en este no se notó tanto (?) creo) sé que no es bueno cambiar la personalidad de los personajes pero no soy Isayama para que queden igual y aun soy una autora muy novata. Por eso si ven que algo está luciendo mal en el fic no duden en decírmelo ya sea en un review o por MP y tratare de corregirlo n.n_

_Agradezco de todo corazón el tiempo que se toman para leer este intento de historia y así mismo todos los favs o follows y por supuesto todos los reviews que me lleguen a escribir -u- Así sea un simple Hola (?) xD Espero no decepcionarlos con la adaptación -n-_

_Próximo Capitulo: Sueños_

_(El príncipe del mar sigue fiel a su deseo de conocer la superficie. Su padre no lo comprende y se esfuerza por alejarlo de ese efímero sueño. Al final del día cree asumir su lugar, pero el destino mismo le tiene preparado otro curso y es así como lo conoce a él.)_

_Yane -u-/_


End file.
